


Avenger Play Spin the Bottle

by WyldShipper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Drunk Everyone, Drunk Steve Rogers, Drunken Kissing, Grinding, M/M, Not Cheating, Spin the Bottle, free pass, implied past Bucky/Steve, implied sex, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldShipper/pseuds/WyldShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time posting a fic. <br/>Steve gets a little more than he expected when the Avengers play spin the bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenger Play Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redwolf272](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwolf272/gifts).



After the game of ‘who can lift Thor’s hammer’ the Avengers tried to see who could tell the dirtiest joke. Despite the comment Tony was never going to let slide Steve had won that game, something about a donkey and a rabbi in a German whore house that by the end of even Natasha was too shocked to do more than chuckle awkwardly. When Tony got his breath he went on a rant about hypocrisy and the defamation of a national icon.   
“What should we do now?” Bruce asked placing his latest empty bottle on the table they were gathered around.  
Clint and Nat were kicking each other and giggling and one of them nudged the table as Bruce let go sending his bottle clattering over the surface.  
“Spin the bottle!” Clint proclaimed reaching over and giving Bruce’s fallen beer bottle a flick. It landed on Tony so Clint popped up, leaned over Bruce and pecked the other man on the mouth.   
“EW! Dude!” Tony complained wiping his mouth. “Your name is not Pepper! Try that again and I will blast your arrow-shooting ass.”  
Clint was giggling evilly with Natasha in the nest they had made for themselves. Thor eyes the bottle and glanced around his assorted friends. Beside him Steve was draining the last drops on the Asgardian liquor Thor had brought with him  
“I am not familiar with this game,” he said.  
“It’s pretty simple,” Maria explained leaning closer to the table. “You spin the bottle like so and you have to kiss whoever it lands on.” She gave it a spin and everyone hooted when it landed on Natasha. Maria and Nat laughed then the dark haired woman knelt down by the redhead, cupping her cheek in her hand and gave her a chaste but lingering kiss on the mouth. The jeers from the men died off after the first three seconds and but the time they parted with a gentle ‘smack’ no one was even breathing.  
“Damn,” Rhodey breathed into the following silence.  
“Who’s next?” Maria asked as she retook her seat.  
“I will partake,” Thor decided and winked at Bruce. “Perhaps I will be as lucky with my turn.”  
For a moment Bruce’s skin seemed to turn green then he laughed it off knowing Thor was only joking. Everyone relaxed a little more as Bruce settled down and Thor spun the bottle. Everyone leaned in to watch eagerly and see who the god of thunder would be locking lips with.  
Tony raised an eyebrow then the bottle stopped. “Now this is gonna be interesting.”  
“Hrm?” murmured Steve who’d been shaking Thor’s flask over his glass of scotch. He downed it in one go not even feeling it burn. “Who’d he get?”  
Thor turned to the other blonde with a small, smug grin on his handsome face. “You Captain.”  
“Oh.”  
Steve didn’t get chance to say anything else before Thor cupped Steve’s face in his large hands and cover Steve lips with his own. Steve blinked then he felt his eyes drift closed as Thor stroked his cheeks with his thumbs and his beard scratched Steve’s skin. The god’s lips were softer than he expected as they melded over his and Steve inhaled through his nose. Thor smelt and tasted rich and musky, his grip firm but gentle as he held the Captain in place, his breath scorching so hot it made Steve’s blood burn and a fire ignite in the pit of his stomach. He must be drunk because he hadn’t felt this way since Bucky....  
But Bucky wasn’t here right now. Bucky didn’t even want to be found so what could Steve do while he waited but enjoy the here and now.  
Thor jolted a little when he felt Steve’s tongue trace the seam of his lips. He could taste the liquor on his friend’s breath but he could also taste Steve. Thor groaned and dropped one hand from Steve’s face to his waist and pulled him closer as he rolled their lips. They turned more toward each other as the kiss deepened until Thor was raiding the other mans mouth and Steve was giving as good as he was getting. Steve made a small sound in his throat and Thor hungrily swallowed it, returning it with a growl of his own as their chests brushed and his knee found its way between Steve’s.   
Suddenly they were titling and Steve found himself on his back being pressed into the couch cushions by Thor’s heavy weight. Automatically he parted his legs and curled his arms around Thor’s shoulders losing his fingers in the long locks if fair hair. Thor growled louder as he settled in the cradle of the other man’s body and kissed him and kissed him until Steve was practically whimpering. Hands tugged at his hair and Thor flexed his hips. Beneath him Steve moaned and lifted up to meet the hard grind.   
Fabric rustled, jeans rasping on jeans and the couch made a protesting noise. Thor couldn’t hear it and neither could Steve they could only focus on the blood pounding in their ears and the harsh grunts of breath between kisses. The couch squeaked louder as Thor upped the pace of his hips rutting hard against the Captain ripping a low moan from him. Steve’s legs squeezed his sides and he slipped his fingers under the blue shirt, untucking it to get to the warm skin and splayed his hand over Steve’s flank.   
“Hey Thor! Does he taste like apple pie?”  
The reality of the situation came crashing through Steve’s drunken haze and he shoved Thor up and off him, making them both sit up and wiped his mouth. He bent up one knee to hide his painfully obvious erection while Thor just smirked and chuckled, legs spread to show the word his hammer wasn’t the only weapon he was packing. Jeans that tight shouldn’t even be able to stretch that far up.  
“Sorry,” Steve mumbled quickly while the rest of the group laughed.   
“Yes,” smiled Thor. “We got a little carried away.”  
“Christ Thor, I’m sorry. You have a girlfriend.”  
“My lady and I have, what she calls, ‘one free pass’. Although I think she will be annoyed with me because you were her pick for the free pass.”  
“Oh.”  
In the background Tony muttered something about Captain Bicycle. Steve glared, seeing as the only thing close to an intimate relationship he’d had in seventy years was with his hand he considered himself more of a unicycle. But there was no way he was going to admit that out loud even to his friends. 

 

The shit hit the fan and the artificial intelligence known as Ultron attacked. Half the tower was wrecked and the threat of evil domination was looming heavy over their heads. After chewing out Tony and Bruce equally in equal measures despite Tony’s martyrdom Steve knew nothing could be done now until morning when the team had more information and everyone was more sober.   
He went down to his room and found it trashed. Almost everything, everything he owned, was in pieces or crushed by debris. Steve picked his way through the wreckage and found some clothes that were salvageable, a couple of boots and a sketchbook or two. The rest of his art supplies were crushed and the canvases he’d been working on were smashed. He sighed and tossed the head a novelty Cap teddy someone had given him for Christmas towards its mangled body.   
“Friend Steve?”  
Steve glanced over his shoulder to where Thor was looking in from the hallway and surveying the damaged. “Oh, hey.”  
“You cannot sleep in here tonight, my friend.”  
“It’s okay,” Steve insisted. “I’ll go find a couch somewhere to crash on.”  
“All the couches are riddled with bullets. Come, I have plenty of room in my quarters and will not settle for anything less.”  
Knowing full well that he had no choice, or options, Steve gathers up some sweatpants that weren’t too dusty and a t-shirt to sleep in and follows Thor to the elevator. They rode down to where Thor and Clint’s shared level had escaped the collateral damage and into his suite.   
The moment the door was closed behind him Steve found himself shoved back against it with the taller man pressed to his front and Thor’s lips finding his own. He squeaked startled by the sudden turn of events and dropped the clothes he’d brought with him. Thor grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the door beside his head and ground their hips together letting the Captain feel his erection. Knowing Thor he’d probably been sporting the same boner from their make out session throughout the entire fight.   
“Thor,” Steve managed to gasp out. “Thor, wait.”  
“Why?” the god rumbled against his lips. “I know you desire me as much as I you. If this is about your concerns for my relationship....”  
“You shouldn’t be faithless to Jane.”  
“You remember what I said before that you were Jane’s free pass?”  
The knot in Steve’s stomach tightened. “Uh huh.”  
“You are also my free pass.”  
“Oh.”  
“Indeed,” Thor laughed lowly. He lowered his lips to Steve’s for a much gentler, sweeter kiss that stole the Captain’s breath just as much as the hotter ones that came before.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this field and the first I've had the guts to post. Be gentle with me.


End file.
